


B: Bare and Bitten

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: Ambiguous af.I’m sorry but I still love you guys. bye(Runs away)





	B: Bare and Bitten

Entering the practice room, Soonyoung spots a familiar person leaning against the mirror as if his backbone was nonexistent.

Taking wide steps towards the male dressed in a loose white sweater and plain blue jeans, Soonyoung makes his presence known with a shout of greeting and his signature wide smile. In response, the other idol lazing on the ground raises his head up for a bare few seconds in a valiant attempt at making eye contact.

But, before Jeonghan could even give him a proper reply from his comfortable position on the floor, the dance genius was already in front of him. He squats down beside him and immediately starts prodding at the prominent collarbones of the elder.

“Woah, Jeonghan Hyung is this a new sweater, why is it so big?”

The said male responded to the touch with a small noise of surprise before looking down at the article of clothing in question.

After a moment of observation in his dazed state, the beauty shakes his head and in a characteristically noncommittal manner, Jeonghan allows the younger to continue his prodding before replying, “Ah, this isn’t mine..”

“Because you took mine you dummy”

Came a distant reply as both males on the floor turned around to see the owner of that deep voice make his way towards the pair.

Right off the bat, Soonyoung knows for a fact that the leader of the team is approaching them as he feels and sees Jeonghan becoming more relaxed and plaint. True to his predictions, he notices the untamed grey hair, strong built, fair skin and finally the intense gaze Seungcheol has on the finger that was poking Jeonghan.

 _Ooops_. As quickly as he can, the cat-eyed Dancer stops his ministrations to greet the eldest with a bright grin.

“Hey Cheol hyung!”

Almost immediately, the said male eases up his gaze and ruffles Soonyoung’s hair playfully before sitting himself at Jeonghan’s side. With practiced ease, he lifts the other 95liner’s head onto his crossed legs gently, only leaning back against the mirror with a small smile once he is sure that the other is comfortable.

In the lapse of silence, Seungcheol’s fingers moves naturally to card through the crown of soft hair in his lap, earning a sound akin to a cat’s purr of comfort from the vocal team’s angel.

Not even batting an eyelid at the tender gesture, Jeonghan gets cozy and continues the easy conversation with the choreographer in front of him.

“So, what are you doing here? Are you going to create more sick moves for us?”

Stuck between sticking to his original plan of changing up some choreography to running away from this oddly intimate scene between the two respected hyungs in the group, Soonyoung hesitates for a moment, stalling time with a prolonged “hmmmm”

Taking this time to address Jeonghan’s lack of acknowledgement for his presence, Seungcheol growls out a Low “Stop ignoring me.” with his head bent down towards the one resting on his lap.

With a indignant huff, the supposed angel replies pettily, “Don’t wanna talk to someone who called me a dummy”

Before the leader could continue, Soonyoung makes a decision. _I need to run_ , he concludes to himself.

With an exaggerated expression, he starts “Oh no! Now that I think about it, I was supposed to go to the studio to look for Jihoon so I guess I came into the wrong room...haha.”

Staring back at the twin looks of (almost parental) disapproval at his obvious lie but appreciating the benefit of doubt he was blessed upon by his hyungs, the dancing talent hastily screams out his goodbyes at the pair as he moonwalks towards the door and out of this picture perfect definition of domesticity,

“Bye Cheol Hyung and Jeonghan Hyung, see you back in the dorm!”

With a few more awkward hahas, a low “see you” and a lazy “bye” from the respective members, Soonyoung escapes the practice room, leaving the other two to bask in each another’s presence peacefully.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look after the hasty retreat of their lovely choreographer before promptly breaking away their eye contact into cheeky smirks and gummy smiles.

“They always have the funniest response to our skinship even though it’s not that different from what they do.” Speaking into the silence, Seungcheol makes a casual remark while his other hand that isn’t stroking Jeonghan’s hair moves to massage the latter’s shoulders. He has been hearing the younger complain about his sore shoulders for a while now, better do something about it before he starts whining again.

“Yeah! Mingy- oh, nope, I’m still not talking to the-one-who-can’t-be-named-because-he-called-me-dummy, don’t think you can trick the trickster ” catching himself before he could continue the conversation, Jeonghan quickly turns his excited smile into a neutral face, snuggling up and curling his body into a fetus position with his eyes closed, completely oblivious to the fact that his shirt was slowly gliding down to reveal more delicate skin as the elder continues to rub away the knot in his shoulders.

Unbeknownst to him, that small slide of fabric caused the now silent leader to stare at the boy in front of him in a different light. Something about the haughty tone and contradicting clinginess in addition to this defenceless position makes Seungcheol want to leave something, a mark of sorts on the pale patch at the back of the strawberry blonde’s bare neck.

The warmth beneath his fingers making his idea all the more tempting and taunting.

Notoriously known for having zero self control when it comes to the younger, Seungcheol shrugs to himself and stealthily swoops down to give a playful bite on the spot right below Jeonghan’s hairline, earning a resounding yelp of shock from the recipient.

 _Oh shit_.

“Cheollie.” Jeonghan’s voice sounded saccharine sweet but the other knew better and was already sweating slightly from the ohfuckiamgoingtodie emotions he was having at that very moment.

The sound echoes in the practice room as Seungcheol dutifully awaits for the stern scolding and eventually — his imminent bloody end.

In his state of panic, the leader did not recognise that the beauty lying on his lap has now moved to be sitting in his lap until he felt and saw slim legs straddling the sides of his thighs, hands placed swiftly on his shoulders and eyes looking back at his with an unreadable depth.

“Cheol, why did you do that?” a tilt of his head and Jeonghan once again manages to look adorable in the elder’s eyes even while demanding reasons for his questionable desires. _This is how you go, Choi Seungcheol, by the judgemental gaze of one Yoon Jeonghan._

Not really knowing the answer to that question, Seungcheol clears his throat before speaking his mind. “Erm...because I wanted...to?”

Seemingly expecting that reply, the younger lets his gaze travel down to the piercings on Seungcheol’s ears before raising them back on to the high cheekbones of the elder.

With a cheeky little smile lighting up his angelic features, Jeonghan leans in close to plant a gentle kiss on the side of the leader’s face, allowing himself to appreciate the shellshocked expression on the recipient’s face while he rests patiently atop the other’s thighs, much like a smug kitten.

Unlike himself, in the most unexpected situations, Seungcheol almost never lets out any sound, he just stares at you with the widest eyes, looking almost betrayed.

“W-wh-what?? Why did you do that?”  
Was all Seungcheol could manage to stutter out after a brief moment (read: a few minutes) of utter disbelief and complete silence.

Staring back at the questioning brown orbs with pathetically concealed mirth, Jeonghan tilts his head to the other side and smiles prettily adding his own little impish twist to it.

“Hmmm, I did it because I wanted to”

With that, he gives one last satisfied huff before lifting himself off the other, proceeding to waltz out of the practice room, leaving a dazed Seungcheol in his wake.

 _What the actual fuck just happened_ , the leader thought to himself as he could feel his face heating up. The realisation that the trickster of the team just KISSED HIM without ANY NEED FOR FANSERVICE OR ANY OTHER GAMES finally giving him an emotional whiplash.

“AAAAAAA what is this feeling?????” With fingers tugging at the grey strands of his hair, he shouts into the dim silence that is now a reflection of the endless abyss of his own confusion towards Jeonghan.

As Seungcheol struggles with his inner self, Jeonghan stands outside the practice room door, ears bright red and cheeks a dark pink while he listens in. Cupping his own face in delayed embarrassment, Jeonghan mutters to himself as he makes his way out the building.

_Cheol, hurry up and realise it._

_That I don’t mind loving you at all._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPER FUN TO WRITE.
> 
> I hope everyone had as much of a good time reading this as I did writing it, thank you for the support and the next addition,
> 
> C: Clothes


End file.
